


My unfinished drafts/oneshots :]

by Voidisasimp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Adoption, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Not Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dog Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream adopts like 4 kids because I crave fatherly Dream and I hate canon :], Dream comes back with starbucks after being gone for 3 months lmao, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This While Listening to Oh Klahoma, I Wrote This While Watching Ranboo, I also write this while wanting to die, I honestly hate tagging djdjdj, Imposterrrr, Mean Sam | Awesamdude, Multi, No Smut, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Starbucks, Tags Are Hard, Villain Niki | Nihachu, hello guys :), no beta we die like my will to live, not taking requests, only a bit tho, Äeeù mmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: Mainly dream centric, and just ask me if u wanna use something here i guess
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Ranboo & Original Female Character(s), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tubbo | Toby Smith & TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tubbo | Toby Smith & TommyInnit & Ranboo & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Dream's character stood still in the cell, unmoving. He was in The prison VC, remembering all the things everyone would tell Tommy to do to him.

KILL HIM

KILL DREAM

MURDER HIM

TOMMY KILL HIMMMDMMD

Dream could feel himself shudder, his breathing pace quic-

Sam joined the VC

"Hey Dream, you ready for today's lore stream?" Sam asked Dream, not knowing about his current dilemma.

Dream kept the urge to scream and choke in his throat.

"I- uh y-yeah.." Dream murmured, fibers scratching at his neck.

Sam's character opened the lava, walking across the bridge.

Dream immediately let out a gasp, remembering the lore they've been doing behind the streams.

a small ding does unnoticed

"W-WAI T N-NO PLEASE S-SAM!!" 

"P-PLEA SE DONT HURT ME!!"


	2. Dr eam?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE STILL HAS FIRE BURNING IN ME IDK FJFNFN

If Tommy had a list of things he would expect to happen during his time on the Dream SMP, This would easily go to the bottom.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of heat around him as he was dropped into the cell, falling into the pool of water in the corner.

Tommy quickly recovered form his shock and betrayal, jumping to his feet and shouting at the roof of the box.

As soon as he finished shouting at seemingly Sam, he huffed.

"Uhh, you ok?" Dream asked, head tilting to the side from his spot in the corner.

Tommy scowled at the sound of Dream's raspy voice, turning towards him, growling.

"You! Your the reason I'm in here!" Tommy yelled, stomping up to Dream.

Dream blinked owlishly, his lips pressed into a thin line with one of his eyebrows raised.

"What did I-" 

"THEY-HAD-NO-ONE-TO-BLAME-SO-THEY-WENT-AFTER-ME-AND-ITS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT!!!" Tommy quickly yelled out, interrupting the older blonde.

Dream just soaked in Tommy's words like a high quality sponge, watching silently as tears started to pour out of Tommy's eyes. (Which went unnoticed my Tommy.)

"A-And n ow they're ma d at me!!" Tommy muttered, hics and whimpers coming out of his mouth.

Dream jumped off the chest, giving Tommy a hug.

Tommy froze, mind racing to the last time Dream gave him a hug, which was before all the wars.

When they all lived peacefully enjoying each others presence and spending time with one another.

Even more tears fell out of Tommy's eyes, he quickly latched himself onto Dream's body, letting out a sigh of relief from the comfort he radiated.

And since then, Tommy and Dream have became friends, some would even say Father and son.

Dream told and showed Tommy what a real father would do, taking pieces from what Schlatt did for him when he was a child.

Tommy came to realize how bad of a father Phil was, and how Sam just cared for his money.

One night, Dream broke, admitting he was possessed by a dreamon and had to watch from the sidelines as the horrible creature ruined his friendships and the once peaceful society he built with his bear hands.

One day,

While Tommy was sleeping in his and Dream's cell, cuddling,

The lava opened, Dream calmly closed his eyes, staying motionless and listening to the movement the person on the other side made.

Tommy was bundled in his hoodie, sleeping peacefully.

Once Dream heard the contraptions start to wire, he sprung up from his relaxing position (careful to not disturb the sleeping child), glaring at whoever was on the other side.

As expected, saw Sam.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dream, moving his eyes around the cell before they rested back onto Dream.

"Where is Tommy." Sam ask- no, demanded.

Dream returned the glare, baring his teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know, gold digger." Dream spat venomously, growling at the creeper hybrid.

"What are you? A dog? Stop growling at me you mutt." Sam said, scowling.

Dream froze at that, his eyes glowing a green color before dog ears and tail popped on Dream.

Sam's eyes widened as his mouth parted in shock under the face mask.

"Why yes, I am a dog thank you very much you git." Dream said before continuing, "A golden retriever to be exact." Dream said proudly, sticking his head up as his tail patted against the obsidian.

Sam recovered from his shock, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I don't care anyways I'm just here to get Tommy so hand him to me." Sam said, looking at Dream coldly.

"He doesn't want to go with you, he's told me countless times." Dream said calmly, feeling Tommy wrap his arms around his tail.

"You've probably manipulated him, undoubtedly he's been here for 1 year." Sam said.

"Wot?.." Tommy said sleepily, shuffling up, still clinged to Dream's tail.

"Tommy!" Sam exclaimed.

Tommy immediately snapped out of his sleepy state, eyes darting up to Sam.

He scattered behind Dream, leaning to his ear, loudly whispering,

"Is this another one of those shifting dreams?" Tommy asked to the older male.

Dream stopped before pinching his skin, feeling the tickle.

"No." Dream answered plainly, looking back up at Sam.

Sam groaned, pulling out his walkie talkie and saying something into it.

Dream looked at him suspiciously, hugging Tommy into his chest.

A few seconds later, a fog filled the room.

Dream's eyes widened as he listened to his first instinct to protect Tommy so he scrambled and threw the hoodie over Tommy's head, hugging him tightly.

Tommy latched his arms around Dream's waist, as tightly as he could.

He didn't want to leave him.

He understood him, showed him what actual fatherly love was.

He showed him how much more there was to life than just fighting and sadness.

He showed him happiness, 'shifting' them to different realities.

Tommy wouldn't let go.

He could feel Dream go limp in his arms.

His breath stopped as he was about to let go of Dream before remembering Dream telling him to keep still.

So he kept still, until Dream went out of sight.

He immediately went feral, thrashing in Sam's arms, biting, growling, barking, and kicking the older man, having to call in Bad and Ant.

He was brought to an old hospital in the SMP, thrashing until he felt tired.

He saw darkness.

Dream awoke, groaning as he rubbed his back, sitting up.

"God I don't get paid anything for this.." Dream muttered, standing up and immediately looking around the cell for Tommy.

When he didn't see Tommy, he collapsed to the floor, staring into nothing until he was whole again.

Once Tommy awoke, he refused to move or talk.

It's like he was dead.

Sam, Phil, Niki, and even Techno have tried getting him to talk.

They were all unsuccessful.

Sam would tell him how sorry he was, how everything was Dreams fault.

On some days he would threaten Tommy if he didn't talk, saying what he would do to Tommy and his family.

Yet Tommy couldn't bring himself to care for his family.

Well, his old family.

One day, while Niki, Sam, and Phil where in the room, he said something.

Just a single word.

It made them all jolt in surprise.

"Dream." He spoke, continuing to stare at the wall.

Niki looked at him with sympathy.

"We are sorry we let Dream mani-"

"Father. Father Dr eam." He said, emotionlessly.

Phil noticeably tensed at the words, quickly becoming angry but hiding it.

"What?.." Sam whispered under his breath.

"Oh you poor thing he must have been so mean.." Niki said with hidden evil glimmering on her eyes as she dragged her fingers against Tommy's neck.

Tommy didn't move;nor flinch. He just continued talking.

"Nice Dream. Need Dream." Tommy said, as his body fell limp.


	3. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes back to the SMP after 3 months, he had some Dreamons he had to get rid of and he was called to the admin council. He finally comes back with the Starbucks to see chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this.

Dream sighs, finally killing the last Dreamon. He can finally go back to the SMP and fool around with Tommy and Tubbo. 

While loading into the server, he begins to wonder what changed. He's been gone for about 3 months, nothing eventful probably happened.

Once he loaded into the server, he was met with a crater of where the community house used to be. 

'Um. Was that Tommy or something?' Dream thought as he almost dropped Bad's drink.

He looked to the side and saw all of the SMP, and a few he didn't recognize standing infront of a- wait no, him??

Dream blinked rapidly, strolling over to the group, knowing he has infinite lives.

He stood near the group of people, holding all the drinks, muffins, and cookies his friends asked for.

They were all silent, staring down the- _'him'_

"Um. Who is this guy-" Dream said, stepping out from the crowd to the middle.

The imposter and everyone else snapped their heads to Dream.

"WHAT THE HELL IM SEEING DOUBLES!!" Tommy screamed, gripping onto Tubbo.

The imposter immediately got nervous, their head fell for he ground as their shoulders visibly tensed.

"I just went to get Starbucks and I come back to see this what the fuck happened?-" Dream asked, still holding the drinks with a disinterested look.

"I- what?.." Sapnap muttered, this other Dream had the appearance of Dream from the past.

"Anyways, I got y'all's Starbucks." Dream said, walking up to Sapnap, handing him his drink and his cookie.

'Ok, this is definitely Dream.' Sapnap thought, sipping the drink.

Dream snapped, locking the imposter in a box.

"Yo, bestie you were gone for like, 3 months-" Sapnap said, still slightly confused.

"Yeah, I had to kill a few dreamons, and the admins wanted to check up on me and there was a karen infront of me in Starbucks." Dream said, turning to give Sam his drink.

"Oh, uh..thanks Dream." Sam said unsure, taking off his mask to drink his frappe, his shoulders finally relaxing.

Dream then walked over to Tommy and Tubbo, handing them their respective drinks.

He ruffled their hairs, smiling before walking to Niki and Techno.

"Here ya go." Dream said, handing Techno his drink who remained unsurprised since Dream messaged him that the admins called him in.

Niki shivered, grabbing her drink while ruffling her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, thanks Dream." She said, smiling softly.

"No problem Mom." He smiled to her, walking to Skeppy and Puffy, also handing them their drinks while giving Skeppy his bag of cake pops.

Skeppy knew Dream like the back of his hand, so he wasn't very surprised either.

"Ty I've been waiting for years for this cake pop." Skeppy said, lazily hugging Dream as he shoved one cake pop in his mouth.

Puffy was hit with so much emotion, so once she got her drink she started crying and hugged Dream then lightly slapped him.

"I- are you ok Papa Puffy?" Dream asked, tilting his head to the side as he gave Puffy one more hug.

This only made her sob harder, wrapping her arms around Dream's neck.

He smiled softly, picked her up and brought her to Niki, setting her down near her.

Then he walked to Purpled, casually handed him his drink and then walked to Wil-

Dream once again blinked multiple times, looking at the transparent form of one of his best friends.

He turned around, facing Phil, Tubbo, and Tommy.

"What happened to Wilbur?" He asked, noticing how Phil's expression slightly darkened. He also noticed Tubbo glaring at Tommy as he nonchalantly ate Tubbo's cookie.

"I....I killed him..." Phil said, a shaky breath exhaled at the end of his sentence.

"O h - " Dream pressed his lips together, his eye brows knitting together.

"Well this is an easy fix." Dream said as he opened his admin menu, went to players, went to dead and as expected saw Wilbur's name there. Along with Schlatt's. 

He long pressed Wilbur's name first, clicking on the 'Revive' option and watching it quickly finished loading. 

Ghostbur disappeared.

Phil's eyes widened when he noticed Ghostbur vanished, he looked at Dream shocked.

"Did you kick Will?!" He yells, eyes widened.

Dream turns to face him, "What? No! I'm reviving him!" He gave Phil a deadpan look, giving Phil his black coffee.

"Maybe that will make you feel better." Dream said, pressing complete as Wilbur's body appeared, solid.

Phil spit out his black coffee, eyes widened and he stares at the body.

It- Wilbur opens his eyes, looking around to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, slightly offended.

"Here." Dream's said as he handed Wilbur his coffee with his donut.

"Thanks D-" 

"WILBUR YOU ALIVE!!" 

Dream watched everyone fawn over Wilbur, while he walked up to the imposter who was standing in the box unmoving. He banned his user from the server and reported him for impersonation, hacking, and other. (which he put 'Tommy's a god damn depressed lanky teen now.') 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pinky is numb.


	4. Adoption x4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream adopts 4 kids. Idk in exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an OC into this but she's not a big part in it so-

Dream sighs once he is back at the adoption center. He was 10 years old and no one wanted to adopt him. He'd been through about 18 foster homes already, and he's already given up hope.

Dream is now 14, he knows no one is going to adopt him so he spends his time caring for the other foster children.

Mainly Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. They are the ones that never get adopted. Tubbo could easily be adopted but he came with Tommy, who was already chaotic enough, and Ranboo was deemed a freak and was usually abused in his foster homes.

He would sing them to sleep, take them on walks, beat up their abusive foster parents, and defend them and let them rant to him.

He was like the adoption centers parent, he was also very protective.

Before a child gets adopted, he'll request a background check and talk to them on his own.

Most of them were abusive, so he was glad he could save most of them from that.

But he feared he day he turned 18, when he would have to leave them and get kicked out the adoption center.

It was time, packing up his belongings, he gave each of the kids a hug, kissing their foreheads.

Once he got to Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo, he gave them all an emerald necklace.

"T-Thank you Dream.." Tubbo muttered as he pressed into Dream's hoodie more.

"Do you have to go, Dad?.." Tommy asked as he wiped the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm already too old to be here, but I promise one thing." Dream says, smiling sadly at his children.

"You won't die?.." Ranboo asks, sad heterochromic eyes meeting his dull dark green ones.

Dream chuckled, "Hopefully." As he took a deep breath in.

"My promise is, that I will come back for you 3 and I'll adopt you." Dream said, chest warming as he saw the smiles on the kids faces.

"Really?!" Ranboo asks, Red and Green eyes glowing brightly.

"You really mean it Dweam?!" Tommy yells, eyes wide open and a wide grin spread on his face.

Dream nodded, looking down at the sleeping child clinging onto his waist.

He picked Tubbo, up, handing him to his boyfriend Ranboo.

"Good bye my children." He says, waving as he walks out the building.

All this time, since he's been kick out.

He's been _**(GETTIN' THAT COINNN)**_ getting more money to support his soon to be children. He was a millionaire, just in case he had to adopt more kids.

He drive to the adoption center where his kids were relocated at, smiling at the toddlers that played on the playground.

He parked in the parking lot, setting his car to parked and pulling out his keys, shutting the door and locking his car.

He walked up to the door of the adoption center, opening it as he walked up to the office.

The woman looked up, tired from all the kids she's had to register into the system.

"Are you here to adopt, or to drop off sir? Because we have no more room left for more kids." She said, waiting for the disappointed look to cross the man's face.

"Um, I'm here to adopt." Dream said, slightly smiling at the way the woman brightened up.

"Oh, did you call?" She asked, opening a file on her desk.

"Yes, I called yesterday." 

"Ok...What's your name?" 

"Dream Clayton."

The woman took a few seconds to respond, reading through the names on yesterdays file.

"Oh, you were planning on adopting Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo?" She asks, looking up at Dream.

"Yes." He responded with no hesitation.

"You do know that Tommy and Tubbo come together, and Ranboo's a hybrid, right?" She asks.

"Yes I do." 

"Give me a moment please." 

Dream nodded, watching the woman type in a number on the phone and pick the phone up.

It rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

The lady put the phone down, looking back up at Dream.

"They should be here soon, Mr. Clayton." She said to Dream, which he responded to with a nod.

A few minutes later, an angry Tommy, Emotionless Ranboo, and a sad Tubbo- appear in the door way.

"What." Tommy replies, blinking his eyes a few times before they focus on Dream.

His eyes go full blown as tears fall out of his eyes, he could hear Ranboo gasp and Tubbo gag.

He immediately ran into Dream's arms, followed by Tubbo and Ranboo.

The woman at the counter had her eyes blown wide, staring at the adult in shock.

Dream, who noticed her shock decided to answer her.

"We were all together in an adoption center before." Is all Dream said, the woman nodded.

"Also, may I look at the other children their age?" He asked the woman, to which she nodded.

"T-The boys can show you the way.." She muttered, putting her hands over her eyes.

Dream nodded, smiling as they eagerly pulled him to their room.

Once they arrived, they were met with tons of kids, ranging from 12-18.

His eyes scanned the multiple crowds of children talking and playing then his eyes landed on a girl.

She was curled into the corner of the room, reading a book silently as her eyes occasionally snapped to a random part of the room before quickly moving back to he book.

Dream pressed his mouth into a line, biting his lip.

"Guys, who's that girl in the corner?" Dream asks the children.

"Oh, that's Lyn." Tubbo answers, "She's 14, quite quiet, and I'm pretty sure she has like 6 mental illnesses." 

"Uhh, Insomnia, Depression, Schizophrenia, Sleep paralysis, Anxiety, OCD, and Autism, I think is all." Ranboo listed off as Dream's eyes widened.

"Yeah don't know what happened to her but I feel like it's gonna be one of those back stories in real life and she's honestly kinda intimidating." Tommy says, whispering at the end.

"True, someone talked about how their family loved them and how Lyn's family probably didn't and she broke her skull, snapped her arm, and bit a few of her fingers off." Tubbo says, shivering as he got goosebumps.

Dream blinked a few times, mentally ruined and a psycho. He could work with that.

Dream and the children walked back into the office, Dream went up to the desk.

"Can I adopt Lyn also?" He asks, hearing the kids behind him gasp.

Dream swears that the receptionist is going to faint, she quickly nods and once again makes another phone call.

It takes about 10 minutes, but the girl has finally arrived. She looks emotionally exhausted and looks like she's seen more things in her life that a 90 year old grandpa.

She looks up at him wearily, gulping as he takes a deep breath, giving behind Ranboo.

Once Dream is finished signing all the papers, and paying the money he walks them all back to his car.

He drives them all home, getting them Mc Donalds before. He was a bit worried about a 14 year old having a large iced coffee but everyone had their coping habits.

Once they get back home, Tommy fucking screams at the size of Dream's house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS COIN FROM DAD?!" He exclaims, jumping onto Dream's back.

_**Little extra things idk** _

Tommy was a bit confused when Dream first got him animal crossing, but Dream said it was relaxing and a good way for a distraction.

And now Tommy is fucking addicted. He's on it constantly in his free time, and saying that the racoon named Tommy was inspired by him.

———

Tubbo loved baking and flowers. Luckily Dream had a huge garden in his backyard where he could do whatever he wanted with.

He also had a horrible sleep schedule so he would be at the garden at random points during the day/night.

———

Ranboo has always been a bit ackward and protective, and he basically represents Gen z

So no one really expected him to be a sadistic actor.

So he would usually make Lyn cry with the way he said his words and his actions whole roleplaying/acting.

———

Lyn has always been the type to want something but then go back in it quickly.

She also gets attached easily like many other orphans.

So when she saw Ranboo she clung to him like her life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/

**Author's Note:**

> I left this at the best part oof


End file.
